


My Canary

by Venus449



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus449/pseuds/Venus449
Summary: Kuja finds someone he calls his canary. Can she turn his twisted heart around? (I know this is a terrible summary I’ll update it later)
Relationships: Kuja x oc





	My Canary

“Grandfather, I’ve turned! I’m here to give you your…” Sapphire said walking into the room holding a few magic books. She stopped as her gaze fell toward new faces that filled the room. “Oh, you have visitors!”  
“Sapph, welcome back! This is princess Garnet, of Alexandria, Steiner, her guardian… and...um….”  
“I’m Marcus, of tantalus,”   
“Princess? It is nice to meet you! I am Sapphire, a trainee magic user and designated theater artist,”   
“Sapphire was it?” Garnet said, locking her hazel eyes with Sapphire’s green ones. “I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve met you before.”   
This only made Sapphire cock her head in bewilderment. She didn’t recall ever meeting royalty in her time of living in Treno. She’s seen a few nobles from the world at the auction house she frecents, but never actually had a conversation with one.   
“Sorry, I can’t recall meeting royalty. I’ve only met the highest of nobles, but even then I’ve never spoken to them.” She replied, placing the books on the shelf. “But it’s nice to meet you all,”  
“Not to be rude, but can we get back to saving my friend?” Marcus asked impatiently, tapping his hand on his muscular arm.   
“Oh yes, the supersoft. Let me grab it from downstairs. It will be just a sec,” the doctors replied walking downstairs.   
“Supersoft? Why do you need that?” Sapphire asked.  
“It’s to cure my friend who was petrified.” Marcus replied, “It wasn’t regular petrification either, as regular softs won’t do a thing.”  
“Why are you two here too, if you don’t mind me asking,”   
“I wanted to figure out how to help his friend Blank, the one who is petrified. It was partly my fault as he helped Zidane, Vivi, Stiener and I escape.”  
Sapphire nodded, giving a gentle smile to her. “A noble thing to do,”   
“Noble!? You don’t know what he and his crew did to the princess. How can you call that noble!? Steiner blurted out, “THEY kidnapped the princ-“  
“Steiner!” Garnet scolded, making the knight go silent. Sapphire giggled as she scolded the overly worried knight. When her grandfather returned with the supersoft, he handed it to Marcus.   
“This is the last one I have, so be careful with it,”   
“Thanks Tooties!”   
“That’s Tot,” Sapphire corrected, but he ignored it.   
“Now that we have out of the way, our previous conversation was getting back to Alexandria, yes? I have something I use for emergencies only. Follow me.”  
“Wait Grandfather, Princess!” Sapphire said, shifting her gaze from her grandfather to Garnet. “Might I accompany you?”  
“I’m not sure if you're ready to leave,” Dr.Tot replied, shaking his head. “You still haven’t perfected your magic.”   
“Come on, you can’t expect me to stay here forever do you? Besides, the princess could use a magic wielder such as myself right?”   
Garnett’s gaze shifted from the young mage to Tot. She turned to Steiner, then Marcus. Currently, the three of them had been traveling together since she had left Zidane’s group. Perhaps bringing her along couldn’t hurt. Besides, another magic user would greatly help out. Nodding to herself, she spun back toward Sapphire.   
“More company wouldn’t hurt,” she said, nodding.  
“Really? I can go? All right!” The brown haired mage smiled, clasping hands with the princess. “I promise I’ll protect you,”   
“Thank you,”   
Dr.Tot have a sigh, before walking toward a door that was ok the floor. He opened it, and went down. Garnet followed him, Stiener and Marcus right behind. Sapphire took one last glance in the room before heading down.   
This is my first time leaving Treno. I’ll miss this place… Now’s my time to prove my magic skills!   
“This is the Gargan Roo,” Sapphire’s ears twitched when she climbed down the last step.   
“An ancient travel route between Alexandria and Treno,”  
“Why was it built underneath the tower?” Marcus asked.  
“The Gargan Roo was actually used before the use of airships.” Dr.Tot replied.  
“But this looks fairly new…” Garnet added, glancing around.  
“It’s been remodeled, Sapphire jumped in, “Grandfather convinced the Bishop to keep it intact.”   
“I haven’t used it since it was remodeled mind you,” Dr.Tot added, we have to activate the tunnel connecting sequence and call the Gargant inside. Let me see… where was the sequence trigger?”   
“I remember where it is, hold a second!” Sapphire said, running toward the left pathway, spotting the lever on the far left side of the room. Pulling the lever to the left, she spun on her heel, and headed back to the others before her eye caught onto a treasure chest. She opened it, finding a necklace made of white pearl, with golden trims.   
“I wonder what this is. It’s pretty that’s for sure,” placing it in her pocket, she smiled, heading back to the others. She gave them eye contact and nodding indicating that she wanted them to follow her, running down the right pathway.   
“This is the other lever!” She pulled the lever to the left, then turned towards her grandfather and the others. They waited for a few moments assuming something would happen. Garnet had assumed the levers did nothing and spoke up.  
“Nothing happened though…”  
Dr.Tot shook his head, walking toward the end right which has a long pathway. The four followed him, stopping a few feet from him. There was another lever that looked different from the others, as this one was hanging from the ceiling.   
“This is it. This is where we call the Gargant inside.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“The Gargan Roo Treno Station is shaped like a circle. When you pull on that lever, the garant circles around the station.”   
“I still don’t understand…”  
“Better if I show you, pull on that lever if you will, Princess.  
Garnet walked over to the lever and gave it a tug. Suddenly a noise is heard and a huge spider-like creature walking upside down, with seats like a ferris wheel hanging from it, walks by the group. Sapphire was speechless, she never had seen this creature. Sure she knew of the levers but her grandfather never showed her how the gargan roo operated. Garnet too, was just as if not more surprised than the brown haired mage.   
“What..what is that?”  
“Perfect timing, that is the Gargant, your ride to Alexandria. Next we must halt the Gargant, but where is that other lever?”  
The group look around, before Garnet notices another lever on the wall, next to the entrance of the hallway they came from. She gave it a tug and after a few rustling sounds, a device with a stalk of corn insides lowered and the Gargant stopped, beginning to consume the corn. Sapphire walked over to the Gargant and sat down.   
“Hurry and get in. It won’t stop a second time after it’s eaten.” She said, motioning for them to get in.   
“But won’t it keep going in circles around the station?” Garnet protested as she got into the Gargant, sitting next to Sapphire.   
Dr.Tot shook his head. “I’ll make sure that it doesn’t. I will reverse the sequence and let the gargant out of the station.”   
Marcus got into the gargant, and just as Steiner was about to, Dr.Tot grabbed his hand, causing him to turn around in bewilderment. “Please look after the princess, Master Steiner...and if I’m not asking for too much, Sapphire too. Although she’s mastered quite a number of magic, I’m still concerned about her recklessness. As for the princess, She is bright but still very young and naive. I am concerned about her safety as well.  
Steiner nodded, giving him a salut. “Of course, You have my word. I am a humble knight, and it is in my honor that I protect the princess. As for your granddaughter, If she is a worthy ally, then she has my protection as well.”   
Dr.Tot nodded, releasing the knight and allowing him to get into the Gargant. He glanced at Sapphire, who gave him a polite smile, before shifting his gaze towards the princess. He felt a bit relieved to be going back to the castle, finally he could show the queen that he was a worthy knight of praise. His thoughts were interrupted when Dr.tot spoke up once more.  
“Fare you well, Princess, Sapphire!”  
“Take care Dr.Tot!” Garnet replied.   
“See ya later Grandfather!” Sapphire added, waving her hand. “I’ll try to bring you back a book or two!”   
The Gargant finished the rest of the corn before taking off, Dr.Tot waved to the group, the brown haired mage waved one last time before he disappeared out of her side. She gave a sigh, looking down at her skirt. It hasn’t been a few minutes and she already missed Dr.Tot. She didn’t want to feel regret as she needed to take this leap. To prove to herself that her years of studying magic has been for something. Now was the time she could test her skills, to show the princess and her knight that she was a reliable person.   
“Do you think Dr.Tot fixed the Gargant?” Garnet asked, breaking the silence. Sapphire’s gaze shot up toward the Princess. She merely nodded, a small smile curled upon her lips.   
“I’m sure he did. My grandfather may have forgotten a few things about the Gargant Roo, but he wouldn’t let us down.”  
“Sapphire was it?” Steiner asked, as she gazed at him. “I cannot say for sure if you are a worthy ally yet. You seem like someone I can trust…”  
“Steiner what are you-” Garnet began before being cut off by the knight once more.  
“However, you will have to prove to me that you are before I can trust you.”   
“That makes two of us,” Sapphire said, “I too want to prove myself as a worthy ally, not just to you but to myself as well.”  
“You don’t have to,” the princess said, shaking her head. “I can tell just by looking at you.”  
“Thinking like that will get you hurt, princess. Just because someone seems friendly doesn't mean they are.” Steiner said harshly, much to Garnet’s dismay.   
“It’s fine your highness, I’ll prove to Steiner and the rest of you that I am reliable,” She replied, her lips curving into a smirk. Her eyes were locked onto Steiner’s, this was the fiercest staring contest she ever had.  
“How much longer until we get out of the station?” Marcus grumbled, looking out of the Gargant. Sapphire glanced at him. She could tell he wanted to get back to his friend. He really wanted to restore his friend back to his old self, which was understandable. She would have done the same thing if she were in his shoes.   
“You’re worried about Blank right?”   
“I just want to save him. He’s a part of the Tantalus Troupe,” Marcus replied, still staring out of the Gargant. “We’re like a family. No one gets left behind.”  
“He’s not going anywhere, He’s petrified right? So there’s no need to rush,”   
“I don’t need to rush, I know but he needs me. Who else is gonna save him?”  
“I understand. Grandfather told me this is the fastest route to Alexandria. I’m sure we’ll be out of the Station soon.”   
“I too need to get back soon,” Garnet said, also looking out of the Gargant. “I need to confront my mother. I need to know if she’s been really committing these crimes.”  
“Crimes?” Sapphire asked, frowning upon the princess, who gave a sigh. Her hair was dancing behind her as the speed of the Gargant went faster. Being as new as she was to the group, she was confused by her words. The queen of Alexandria was committing crimes? From her knowledge and books she’s read, there’s never heard such scandalous words. What kind of things has the queen done to make her own daughter want to stop her?   
“I’m sure...It’s all a misunderstanding,” her words reached Sapphire’s ears. “My mother wouldn’t do this. I..I know she wouldn’t.”   
Princess….Sapphire thought, giving her a sympathetic gaze. RIght now I don’t know what’s going on, but I did promise to protect the princess, and that’s what I shall do.  
“Finally!” Marcus exclaimed once they had left the station. “Treno’s long gone now. You can’t even see it from here.”  
“We can reach Alexandria! I wonder what it’s like!” Sapphire added, switching her gaze toward Marcus.  
“I wonder how much longer it will take. I’ve never traveled home like this before. Let alone this vehicle.” the princess said, fisting her hands.   
“Doctor Tot remains a unique- Huh?” The Gargant suddenly stops, forcing Sapphire out of her seat. Luckily Marcus caught her, helping her to her feet. She thanked him, watching Steiner and Garnet also stand up, curious on why the vehicle stopped so suddenly. The princess was the first one out, followed by her knight, leaving Sapphire and Marcus to tail closely behind. The brown hair maged noticed the thick mist that lay around them, it was difficult what was ahead of them.   
“What made the vehicle stop?” She asked.   
“Not sure,” Garnet replied. “That’s what we’re trying to find-”  
“Princess! Steiner shouted, stepping in front of her. A giant purple snake bit into his arm. He winced at the pain, feeling the poison shoot into his arm. He tried to swing at it, only for it to retreat to a further distance. Garnet ran over to steiner, panic filled the young princess. Had she been quicker, he wouldn’t have gotten hit.   
“Are you alright?”   
“It’s nothing I haven’t faced before.” He replied, getting into a defensive pose. He charged at the snake, jumping then slicing the air with his sword. The snake in turn hit the knight with its tail, sending him flying.   
“Steiner!”   
Sapphire and Marcus caught up, surprised by the large snake that was sitting in front of them.   
“You guys alright?” Marcus asked, taking his dagger out.   
“Yes, but-“ Garnet began before the snake stuck again. Sapphire was quick to draw her magic out, slamming fira in his face. It retracted its neck, trying to move around the flames. Much to her surprise, the snake used blizzara to cancel her fire, causing steam to cover the air for a moment. The snake uses the opportunity to strike again, but Steiner hastily stepped in front of the princess. He swung down his sword, slicing the snake’s face. Marcus was next to strike, slicing his dagger through its skin, however the snake’s thick skin prevented the dagger from fatally wounding it. The snake retracted from them, hissing at the pain it received.  
“Damn, my dagger is useless against this thing,”   
“What are we gonna do now ?” Garnet asked, staring at the snake.   
“Sapphire, cast your magic at my sword!” Steiner commanded turning towards her. Confused, Sapphire was about to speak up when the snake shot a beam of ice toward Marcus. Without hesitation, she lifted her hands and shot off a fira toward his sword. Within seconds of hitting the iron, the tip of the sword, ignited into flames. The brown haired mage was surprised when he charged at the snake. It looked like he was going to kill it when he suddenly missed and singed the snake instead. Sapphire’s ears twitched as Garnet yelled the knight's name. The princess ran over to him, he struggled to get up. Pulling out her staff, she slammed her eyes shut, chanting some words before a green light emitted from the knight. Too focused on trying to save Steiner, the princess did not noticed the snake’s eyes were now on the two of them, readying another blizzard.   
“Hey Marcus? Can you throw your dagger at the Snake’s mouth?”   
“At the snake’s mouth why?”   
“We don’t have time, just do it!”   
“Alright alright,” he huffed out, aiming his dagger and throwing it. The dagger pierced it’s throat, stopping the attack. She positioned her hands once more, swinging one down and raising the other.   
“Thundara!” She shouted, a bolt of lightning came crashing out of the sky and shocked the snake. Another rained down, striking the snake again, causing it to fall toward the ground, going limp. Sapphire sighed in relief when it laid on the floor. Garnet’s voice came into her ears, she forgot the fact that Steiner was hurt for a moment. Garnet had her staff out, the knight slowly got up. The brown haired mage rushed over to them. She took hold of his arm, the wound stopped bleeding but the poison was still in his body.  
“What are you doing?” The knight asked, wincing as she adjusted his arm.  
“Getting rid of the poison.”   
Placing her hand on his arm, she chanted words the princess was unable to hear. A white glow flashes in front of them, spiraling around the knight before disappearing. Garnet sighed in relief, while Sapphire gave a hefty smile thankfully he was alright.   
“You alright, Steiner?” Garnet asked. Steiner glanced around, slowly getting to his feet.   
“Princess you are unharmed?”   
“Yes, are you alright?”  
The knight nodded, giving her a small smile. “I’m glad to hear that you are unharmed.” he said, turning toward Sapphire. “And thank you for saving my life,”  
“You’re welcome. It was quite a fun battle, a sure way of testing my skills.”   
“So you know white and black magic?” Steiner inquired, putting his sword in his sheath.   
“Yea, I had been studying black and white magic for years in Treno.” She replied, heading back to the Gargant Roo, Garnet and Steiner following. “But If you don’t mind me asking, what was that skill you used earlier? The one with the magic and your sword, It has piqued my interest.”  
“Oh you mean the sword magic? It is an ability I learned long ago where I can use any magic on my sword and hurt any enemy with it.”  
“That’s an awesome ability, can white magic work as well?”   
“Unfortunately no, only black magic spells will work,”  
Sapphire hopped into the Gargant Roo, nodding her head at his answer. “Well I’ll provide magic to you whenever you need it.”  
“Hopefully we won’t have to make anymore stops.” Garnet gave a sigh as she hopped, slumping into her seat. Steiner got in right behind her. The Gargant Roo was off within seconds. Home almost felt like the best option for her. At least her warm bed and food were waiting for her. She was tired out, however she couldn’t rest just yet. She has to seek the truth from her mother. Alexandria was not too far away now. Sapphire was excited as ever. Although she knew she could not explore the place, considering they were going to give the Queen a visit, she couldn’t help but be curious about the castle.   
“What’s Alexandria like?” Sapphire asked, staring at Garnet. “I’ve never been to the castle before.”  
“It’s quite large,” Steiner said. “The finest knights if the kingdom resides there, the food is stupendous, especially the stake. The finest chefs in all of the kingdom cook the best meals.”  
“If Alexandria has the best knights, then why was it so easy to whisk away the princess?” Marcus snickered, earning a nasty glare from the knight.   
“That sounds lovely,” the brown hair mage giggled. “Growing up with Dr.Tot was not a bad life. I had a lot of fun studying magic with him. There were some days when I had to stay in the house by myself. I don’t know where he went, but I would just study and study.”  
“But didn’t you say that you met nobles in Treno?” Garnet asked with a yawn.   
“That I did, when Dr.tot and I would stroll through the city. When I got old enough to explore on my own, I would often visit the auction house.”  
“Did you have any friends growing up?”  
“I did not. It was only Dr.Tot and I. What about you?”  
“I really only had Stiener, and Beatrix. I rarely saw Beatrix though,”  
“I’m sure you’ve made a couple of friends now that you’ve seen part of the world right?”   
“Yeah...I met Zidane, Vivi and Freya.”   
“You did mention Zidane and Vivi earlier, who are they?”  
“Zidane…” Stiner grumbled, casting his glance toward the outside of the Gargant Roo. Just mentioning his name gives him a bad taste in his mouth. They wouldn’t be in this mess if he hadn’t kidnapped the princess.   
“Zidane’s a…”Garnet trailed off trying to describe him the best she could. “He’s like...He’s a…”   
“Meddling, troublesome, thief, dense…” Steiner listed off, shaking his head. This made Sapphire giggle while Garnet shook her head.   
“While Stiner thinks that, doesn’t mean I do. He’s genuine, and sweet. He has a habit of acting before he thinks sometimes as well.”  
“He seems like an erect character. What about this Vivi?”  
“Vivi is shy and kind. He, unlike Zidane, is more considerate about people’s feelings. Though he seems concerned about his existence.”   
“He also knows black magic like you, Sapphire.” Steiner added. “I’ve used sword magic with him as well.”  
“Really? That’s cool! I would love to meet them.” “Unfortunately, they’re in Lindblum. It’s probably going to be awhile before we can see them again.” Garnet said, guilt laced in her voice. It confused Sapphire as to why she sounded so sad. She would have spoken up to ask about it when Marcus gave a sigh and spoke.  
“Finally! We’re here.” He said as they entered the station. The Gagant slowly came to a stop and everyone got out.   
“The Gargant must be tired too.” Garnet said as it left the station, probably heading back Treno.  
“I never knew such a place existed in Alexandria,” Steiner commented on.  
“Come on, let’s keep moving,” Garnet said, walking into the next room, a thin hallway leading to a large room. The floors were a murky white, with strange patterns. Sapphire took notice of the large cages hanging from the Ceiling   
“This is Alexandria?”Marcus asked, looking around.”  
“It must be,” Steiner replied, taking a few steps forward.   
“How do we get out?”  
“Well hmm…” the knight said, glancing around. The only way they could go was forward. No other pathway was available to them. He shook his head, before walking on. “We must keep moving forward. There’s no other way. Let us make haste!”  
“Wait,” Garnet said, everyone ceasing in their tracks. “Dr.Tot told me about this place! My ancestors made this place keep enemies from invading us-“  
“Princess! Save your stories for later, this stale air can’t be good for us,” Stiener said interrupting her.  
“And we gotta save Blank, remember?” Marcus added, nodding his head.  
“Let is not waste a single second more. Let’s go!” Sapphire said, as they continued on. When they reached the middle of the room a large cage fell in front of them.   
“What kind of trick is this?” Steiner growled turning toward Marcus, who looked as confused as the rest of them.   
“Me? I didn’t do anything!” He said with a defensive tone of voice.  
“You really didn’t do anything?”  
“You don’t believe me?”   
“Guys this isn’t the time argue, let’s just-“ sapphire began as she turned around before another cage came crashing down behind them. “Well… nevermind,”   
“Great, we missed our chance to escape…” Marcus sighed, crossing his arms.   
“They fell for it!” A voice said from high above. Their eyes went straight for a short little clown wearing red and white.   
“Fell for it, They did.” Another voice said from the right side of them, this one was a short clown wearing blue and white. They looked to be twins, annoying ones at that.   
“Zorn! Thorn! I am captain Steiner of the Pluto knights! I have returned, let us out at once!”  
The red clown shook his head, sneering at the knight. “Too bad it is.”  
“You’re all under arrest,” the blue one added, his lips curling into a smirk.  
“I’ve returned to Alexandria to see my mother. Take me to her at once!” Garnet said in a demanding voice, surprising the young mage.   
“Yes, we will take to her whether you like it or not,”   
“Capture Princess Garnet, Queen Brahne said. Ordered us, she did.”   
“What?” Garnet muttered, while Steiner shouted back. The queen wanted to capture her this whole time since she left the castle. Why were they ordered to take her back? She could feel it in her gut that someone was very wrong, and this time Zidane was not here to save her. She turned toward Sapphire, staring into her bright eyes, then had an idea. 

First chapter is done! Hello new readers, this is a story I’ve had planning for awhile. It’s quite rare for me to find anything to do with Kuja x reader/ oc so I made my own. This story is more of a Kuja x oc story (not reader, sorry) the story if you’ve played 9, takes place right at the beginning of disc 2. I chose this part because I felt it was the best way to introduce my character into the story. I did double check but if there are any grammar mistakes plz forgive me


End file.
